Lua Cheia
Lua Cheia By Celestialfyre|FR ref colored by UndertaleTrashowo|WIP|Rain/night|Female|Soldier|My little weirdo Pronounced Lu-a Chee-a Appearance (Sorry for ANOTHER rain/night!) The Rainforest is diverse. A mixture of animals live there, and now tribes, united by a common goal: A peaceful kingdom, not unlike Possibility. So, of course the NightWings stayed, yet the succession remained among the RainWings. Hybrids are common now, but strolling down the streets of one of the many villages dotting the verdant jungle, you might notice the oddity that is Lua Cheia. A guard, she seems, in a parade, flower petals swirling around her. Her pale white underbelly offsets her pink and white scales, always shifting, but never a color that is not pink. The scales that are now white begin to shade towards magenta, even as you watch. Yellow eyes shine set on on a soft, RainWing-like face, set with more angles than is expected, with six white-purple horns, and a teardrop scale next to her eye, but you know with a bizarre certainty she has no powers. Her body looks like that of a small, curvy, NightWing, save for the bizarre fuchsia floof at the end. Medals and wristbands adorn her body, perhaps medals of honor from the many scars lining her face. Still, it is a kindly face, and not a forgettable one, either. Personality Lua appears shy. Her face is always blushing, yet another shade of pink. In the flowers of the parade, waiting for the Queen to come, her still-smooth smiling face is almost unearthly. However, at the slightest noise she tenses anxiously, and her eyes scan the air. Anxiety? Paranoia? PTSD? Or maybe it's just curiosity? She seems undyingly loyal to the current Queen, Hibiscus, eyes shining as the Queen approaches. From snippets of their conversation, you can make out more about her. She still has her first teddy bear, and is unwilling to let it go. She is in love with the queens brother, Orchid, but prefers to remain a guard. She thinks it is what she is meant to do. You quietly slip away, unnoticed by all but the trees. History At least, you think nobody notices you escape the parade. She approaches you soundlessly, than begins to speak. "Ah, you want to know who I am, eh? Why don't I begin that story?" She pauses. "I grew up here. Nothing notable about my past there. At the age of 6, I was promoted to guard. I was good at it, too. My friends, they loved me. My family, they loved me. My fellow guards... not so much. One night, barely a week after promotion, a NightWing guard tried to kill me. Believed in purebreds only, apparently. I killed him, with a little help from a friend. It was the worst thing I'd ever done. Since then, I've done everything for my Queen. I've won... and lost. I've battled SandWings! IceWings! SeaWings... I inherited a fear of coconuts from that encounter. Three years later, here I am, royalty due to my husband, the friend who helped me escape, Orchid, the queens brother, waiting for my egg to hatch. Before you ask, I am royalty, true, but also a guard. Never forget that. Never call me "Your Highness" I don't intend to threaten you. You were just curious, and here I am." She slips into the trees, swifter than the wind. Perhaps there is more to her story, but that is all she will tell. Relationships Orchid: Orchid, mate, loves very much. Saved her life from "Pure" NightWing SkyWalker. Very nice, good inventor, secretly weaponized her medals of honor for her. "Geeze, I know he's royalty. Stop bugging me, I don't want to be pampered." "The floof hurts, Orchid. Don't you d-" Hibiscus: Mother in law, Queen, surprisingly likeable? Not much else to say about her. "Hibiscus, I have prepared the treaty you want. It's done may I leave now??? PLEASE?" Nightshade: Fellow guard, OC by DragnRTheNewMe, best frienemies. Not much else about her, either. Trivia *Name means "full moon" in Portuguese. *Was originally intended as Leafwing, reworked! *I reworked her because Undertale gave me that FR ref, and it fit with the name and code. *Um... How IS THIS lame-o page SO POPULAR?!?!? Gallery Whatapinkbby��.png|By UndertaleThrashowo! Her inspiration! File:46B3AC17-316A-4A3F-8C7D-0575CC68FA57.jpg|By AFellowMercyMain!!! Thanks! 41CD4D50-D45A-4A5D-8E24-AE322140CFDA.jpeg|By viper! 34D1870A-34AD-4813-991A-25F547B31787.jpeg|Jada by Twi! Luaowo.png|By Lexie! TYSM!!!! 81C2F610-3333-476E-97AA-7BCE9501684B.png|By Telephone.... WOW ITS A COCONUT!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Moonbreeze427)